Wireless local area networks are provided in commercial, residential, and educational environments. A company may provide a wireless local area network in its buildings such that the employees may communicate on the company network from different building locations of the company. The wireless local area network may include a number of network devices that are installed inside and outside the building. Client devices of the employees may connect to the local area network by communicating with one of the network devices from inside or outside the company building on or around the company premise.
A network controller may manage the network devices and may monitor communication links between the client devices and the network devices. Each communication link between a network device and a client device may use at least one channel that is selected by the network device and/or the network controller. The network controller and/or the network devices may detect communications other than communications from client devices on the channels that may or may not be recognizable by the network device.